


Living Dead Youths

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, Living Dead Youth, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Beyond the Heat-Haze, they found that salvation did exist. A parody of Living Dead Youth by Hachi involving the whole Blindfold Gang.





	

So, with our eyes still strange, we tired of walking  
Now, where to rest in this town?  
Yes, we still aren’t adults,  
Wandering about and making more secret plans  
If our sorrows and pains  
Can’t ever be forgot,  
We can hold them in our hearts,  
Have some fun with them, and laugh  
So, still superheros, we tired of laughing  
Now, where to go once summer ends?  
We’re short of breath, and our throats won’t tremble  
As we keep losing things and hesitate  
Finding out the truth in the last homeroom,  
If we’re going to cry anyway,  
Then we should be able to run forward, strong,  
Towards a future that’ll never die

Scream, scream to be validated  
Crying from emotion and despair, we sing  
Though, after we went through the heat-haze,  
We found that salvation did exist  
We just want to live our lives to the fullest  
With no need for fate or chance  
Let’s go  
Even with our sorrows, we’ve been able to kindle hope  
That’s, that’s the ending we’ve come to

So, still laughed at, we tired of wishing  
Now, where to go now that summer’s gone?  
The days are unchangeably heartless, and if we do something dumb,  
We’re disparaged and suffer even more  
The umpire let a hit by pitch slide  
If they’re going to bend the rules anyway,  
I want us to be allies at least,  
And if you don’t trust me, that’s fine too  
Lub, dub, heartbeats quickening  
Overlooking our faults and fears  
These abnormal bodies were at their limit  
And subjected to terrible deaths  
We just want to live our lives to the fullest  
With no need for pride or modesty  
We want to move on  
Though we know that the past can’t be erased  
That’s, that’s the pain we feel

Sleepless with our pain,  
We walked and wandered aimlessly  
Though we died, we still lived,  
Though none believed us

We couldn’t love as we wanted  
In the states we were in  
With red eyes,  
Stuck in this city,  
We made a plan,  
And chose to move forward  
Scream, scream to be validated  
Crying from emotion and despair, we sing  
Though, after we went through the heat-haze,  
We found that salvation did exist  
We just want to live our lives to the fullest  
With no need for fate or chance  
Let’s go  
Even with our sorrows, we’ve been able to kindle hope  
That’s, that’s the ending we’ve come to


End file.
